The Rainbow Cannon
by dan heron
Summary: A certain part of the end of the TV series is discussed by the group of Black Paradoxes. Rainbows and the power of Yuri saving the world as it was meant to be saved


Just a silly short after watching the ending. The girls from my fic, Honest Hearts, watching the ending of the anime. Yeah, I know, not really original, but what the hell I just felt like writing something.

**Dan's One Too Many Shots**

**Black Rock Shooter **

**The Rainbow Cannon**

**By: Dan-Heron**

~Inicio~

Mato leaned forward on her seat, eye growing wide as the reborn Others broke through Rock's Domain. The once fearsome warriors now held themselves stoically, hands folded in prayer, as the colors of the souls of Other World tried to drown the gloom of Insane.

Behind the couch, Naoko and Mayu simply rolled their eyes. "Talk about convenience," the taller girl muttered loud enough to be heard by the tomboy.

Yomi turned around and signaled to her friends to keep quiet, at least for a while longer. The peanut gallery shrugged noncommittally but Yomi nodded regardless. The elegant girl adjusted her glasses and scooted closer to Mato, a smile gracing her face as the Mato in the television called out for Yomi, or rather the Deadmaster who had endured the journey through Otherworld to be with Mato in her moment of need.

Insane Rock stared impassively back at Mato as the blue eyed girl promised to stop running away from herself, to face her true self and reach Rock's heart the only way the Insane girl knew.

Mato let out a wordless cry as she pushed herself to the brink and the Souls answered. As one the Colors acted, following Mato's lead, helping her create her largest weapon yet. Broken, unstable, a chaos that Mato forced into order through sheer stubbornness. The Rock Cannon was massive, and immediately came to life, unleashing an inner glow that glared down upon Insane.

The purple Flame remained where she stood, the message clear. _**'Are you ready to do what needs to be done?'**_

Mato's blue Flame burned bright and the bloodied girl pulled the trigger.

Insane Rock's body was vaporized in a blink.

The Other World shattered.

There were many cheers in the room, loudest one being Mato herself as she threw herself back, legs kicking up, and then rolling forward to grab Yomi and pull her into her lap. The green eyed girl could only squeal in surprise as the blue eyed girl snuggled against her, cheering one more time before focusing again on the television.

A silence fell in the living room as everybody waited to see what would happen after the Colors of the Souls flooded Rock's Domain and the world turned white.

"Yes!" Yomi let out a happy sound, seeing as Mato, as her own self, stood up -her clothes having seen better days- in the aftermath of her fight-slash-test against her Other. She giggled giddily as the real Mato hugged her tighter.

The good mood, however, came crashing down as Strength, the poor broken girl, appeared in camera. The next minutes passed by in a sepulchral silence as a beautiful Flame was extinguished. Yomi could hear Junko sniffling to the right, but Yomi was focused on the left of the room, where Yuu and Kagari were sitting on another couch. Yuu watched on with a nostalgic look on her face, a little moisture appearing out on the corners of her eyes.

Thankfully, the rest of the episode went by without incidents, building up towards the good ending the Mato on the story had been fighting for. Yomi let herself be hugged after a particular scene that touched home a bit too close for the two friends.

Once everything was said and done, and everybody was given a new chance, another anime's ad started playing, cueing the group of teens to stand up and stretch.

"Well, that sucked," ever encouraging, Mayu groaned dismissively, popping her back.

"Come on, they got most of the details right," Kagari said, reaching for a drink.

"And got quite a few wrong," Mayu replied.

"It's just a shame they only used eight episodes to tell that story," Naoko said, idly adjusting her eyepatch.

"No kidding!" Mato groaned, pulling Yomi tighter into her embrace. "Why didn't they show more of Yomi and me becoming friends?" Mato pouted, tightening her hold on Yomi. "I mean, you saw the calendar, it was around three months in the series, why couldn't we get like, three episodes for the two of us, or at least a nice montage like they did in the OVA?"

"They tried to fit too many things in a too brief frame," Yomi gently told her, content to snuggle up against Mato.

"At least we got the Yuri Cannon," Yuu laughed, wolfing down some chips.

"Yuri... cannon?" as one the rest of the girls turned as one towards their small friend.

"What the fuck is that?" Kagari, never one to go around the issue.

"Didn't you see? Mato used all the colors of the rainbow to power up the Rock Cannon. Heck, even as it was charging and then firing, it was all about rainbows!"

"... Yuu, you mean the "Rainbows for gay pride thing", right? Isn't that stretching it a little too much?"

"Actually," the Naoko hummed before Yuu could reply. "Remember that the Others act out of love towards their Human selves, and how Yomi and Kagari were willing to put up with the pain of remembering so they could be with the people they loved..."

"So, just because they all were girls that means it's about lesbians?"

"You know, if it were a Yuri cannon powered by other girls' love for other girls... wouldn't that mean that they are actually burning that love away to power that attack?"

"Come on, you saw who used that attack," Kagari said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yup!" Mato chirped on Yomi's neck and the green eyed girl stifled a giggle. "That Mato wasn't trying to destroy anybody, she just wanted to reach out for Rock and accept her lesson... Besides, my love for Yomi alone would be enough to power up that Rock Cannon!" she said and Yomi squealed in delight as she felt the loving kisses Mato planted against her neck.

"You know what, the Rainbow Cannon powered by Yuri sounds like something the idiot will pull one of these days," Mayu muttered, making her way towards the kitchen.

"You'll need to be careful Mato, if you fire that in the real world, you may turn everybody into lesbians!" Yuu giggled, tossing a chip up in the air and catching it with her mouth on the way back.

"Or turn everybody into women!" Junko decided to add. "Which, incidentally would probably lead to everybody having to like other women... and the end of the Human race since we wouldn't be able to reproduce..."

"That's why there would be Magical Lesbian Children!" Kagari added, deciding to get in the joke too.

"Hmm, maybe we could have a little baby then," Yomi said to Mato, feeling her cheeks heating up. Mato smiled widely, her own face turning red at the suggestion.

"Don't worry girls, I will be careful with my powers. No Yuri power in the near future, I promise."

"I like how she specified the "near" part," Mayu said, returning with a tall glass of water.

"Well, if Yomi wants her baby, I'll have to figure out a way to do that, right?"

Yomi turned her head around to look at Mato, who was looking up at her with a huge smile and a luminescent blush. Yomi decided to not tease her about it. At the moment. There would be plenty more chances to poke fun to her girlfriend.

"So, second season with forty episodes?" Yuu said as the next series started.

"Oh yes please! With Dragon Slayer as the baddie we get to punch this time," Kagari replied.

"Or at least an OVA."

~Fin~

Next episode of Honest Hearts comes out this weekend, I haven't abandoned it. I just wanted to see what the anime had to offer and if I was writing ideas that went against canon. Thankfully, it turns out many of the ideas I had for the story ended up being canon! Awesome!

I'm also looking for a Beta to give me a hand. Or you people can go to SpaceBattles and look for the thread of Honest Hearts and give me input over there.

That's all for today, see you later people.


End file.
